


Happy Scream:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accept/Accepted, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Celebrations, Children, College, College Acceptance/Acceptance Letters, Consensual, Daughters, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Surprises, Watches/Wristwatches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, Rachel, & Danny celebrate with Grace a happy moment in her life, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!*





	Happy Scream:

*Summary: Steve, Rachel, & Danny celebrate with Grace a happy moment in her life, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!*

 

"I think it's a couple minutes slow", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said, as he looked at his watch, while having breakfast with his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, & his ex-wife, Rachel Edwards, They are about to witness Grace getting accepted in college, which is the best achievement so far in her life, as far as they are concerned.

 

"I think it's time to get a new one, Baby, You need a good watch", The Former Seal said, as he took a sip of coffee, "No, I love it, I just have to fix it, That's all", The Blond said, as he made the necessary adjustment to it. Steve said, "If you want, I can take to my guy, He is really good, Not that expensive, He fixed my dad's watch for me", "That would be great", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he kissed him, Then he lets out an angry groan, "Damn it, They said, "9:00", It's 9:00 now", as he looked at the wall clock.

 

"Chill, Danno, She will get in", Rachel agreed, & said, "Have faith in our little girl", Danny said, "I do have faith, I just miss the envelopes, Not this online crap", The Other Two agreed, as they all relaxed, as they waited for Grace to come down, They suddenly heard this, & smiled.

 

"OH MY GOD !!!!!", The Three Adults smiled, & Steve said, "That was a good scream", Danny smiled, & said, "Definitely a good scream", Rachel smiled bigger, "It was definitely a good, & happy scream", & they decided to act natural, til their child gives them the news. They were bursting with pride, & felt proud of her at this moment. Grace came down, & changed her composure, as she came into the kitchen.

 

"Oh, Hey, Guys, Good Morning", "Good Morning, Baby, Want some breakfast ?", Steve said, "Anything that you want", Danny said, "Want eggs ?", Rachel said, as she made her way to the stove to prepare Grace's breakfast for her, "Yes, Please, Mom", Rachel nodded, & went to make up a dish for her daughter.

 

"Are you excited for your competition ?", Rachel said, as she brought over her plate to her, "Yeah, I am", Grace said with a smile, "I thought I heard a scream or something upstairs, Did you hear something ?", The Five-O Commander asked, playing dumb, as he was reading his paper. Danny & Rachel replied in unison, "Yeah, We thought we heard something too", & they turned to their daughter.

 

"I got in, I got in !", Grace smiled bigger, & exclaimed, knowing that she couldn't hide anything from the people that she loved, She hugged her mother to her, "I am so proud & happy for you, Sweetheart", Rachel said with a big smile, & feeling proud, like a mother should. Steve & Danny smiled, as they watched with a fond expression on their faces, Feeling proud like Rachel does.

 

"I promise to fly home to see you & the ohana lots, & to do laundry, I love you", she said, as she gathered up her dads in a hug. "That's good", The Blond Man said, & the hunky brunette said, "Otherwise, We will miss you a lot", She gathered up her mom in the group hug, & they enjoyed the good news & celebration for a bit longer.

 

The End.


End file.
